Save Me
by frasek06
Summary: Danny is put in a coma after a ghost fight and is being targeted the ghost. The problem is no one knows what ghost is trying to kill him and Sam, Tucker and Jazz must race against time to find out before its too late for Danny. Rated M for safety. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Kayleigh. I am 15...Yeah just so you know :D If you havent read any of my fics before then just warn you I'm a very hyper person who loves writing fics even though I'm not very good at it! I love Checkmate! I havent wrote very much lately seeing I lost my laptop charger, I am was ill and just couldnt be bothered...Anyway since you probably havent read my fics before I will talk to you in another chapters time. I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM...or do I? lol jokes I don't -_- **

The full moon sat high above Amity Park as the grandfather in FentonWorks struck ten o'clock reminding Jack and Maddie that Danny was once again late home unaware he fought ghosts after and in school time. "Hey, I'm going to bed." Jazz spoke with a glass of milk in her hand as she informed her parents.

"Okay honey." Maddie said smiling warmly at her daughter still mentally mad at her son for being late again. Jazz rolled her eyes at her parents wanting to tell them the truth behind her brother but as usual didn't knowing there may be consequences.

Time quickly moved on and Dannys parents were becoming concerned by every passing moment. The clock now read half past ten. He had never been this late before and his parents had a bad feeling in the pit of there stomach.

The sound of footsteps came from outside starting Maddie and Jack but was quickly replaced with anger but after a few moments the door had not been opened worrying Maddie. The door opened slowly as a voice spoke up.

"Mom...Dad...help." Danny whimpered as he opened the door to fall flat on his face at such a rate the odds are he'd broke his nose due to falling. Jack lifted his son from the door as Maddie looked outside to find nothing there. Quickly dismissing it she ran to her son who had been placed on the blue sofa that sat at the side of the home. A trail of blood from the door lead to her sons body.

The hybrid let out sharp inhales and exhales as he looked at his worried parents. Cuts, burns and bruises decorated his face and body. The hybrids face was flushed and sweat ran down it making Maddies chest swell with fear. Jack moved Dannys bloody hair away from his face to look into to his dull blue eyes.

"Jazz! Help!" Maddie screamed noticing Danny was bleeding heavily but the mother quickly regretted calling her daughter as she screamed at her bleeding brother. "Call 911 while me and your father help Danny." Maddie commanded trying to hide the fact she was worried and heart broken having to see the son she had raised for fifteen years slowly dying in front of her.

Jack pulled a Fenton ghost first aid box from underneath the living room sofa deciding a while back that it would be good idea, boy was he right. Maddie carefully cut Dannys top off trying to reduce the painful as much as possible for the whimpering teen.

Jazz who was franticly talking to the other caller looked at her brother wondering what ghost could have done this to him. The older sister could tell this was caused by a ghost fight as her brother never got into fights unless it was a ghost or in Vlads case another halfa. Jazz wanted to tell her parents how Danny got into this state but held back the temptation and talked to the woman on the other line.

Maddie held her sons hand as he squeezed it: trying to relieve pain with on avail. Jack finished bandaging the small cuts and long gashes on Dannys body only for them to be covered in blood in the matter of minutes. With one last squeeze Danny passed out only for the ambulance to arrive.

Sam lay in her bed as she lay under her silky red blankets. Something felt wrong, the question was what. Sams violet eyes looked around to the room and quickly found the clock. It was ten but the Goth decided a while ago to call it a night after a long day. She had only felt this feeling once before, when she knew Danny was fighting a ghost late at night it was like a connection she had between Danny, of course she never told him. The teen reached for her phone and quickly dialed Jazz's number to assure her that Danny was at home.

"Hey this is Jazz, I'm on the phone right now but leave a message after the beep." Jazz's phone said making the Goth curse under her breath. Quickly dialing the next number she called her secret crush's phone. Unfortunately Danny didn't answer his phone. Sam called Tucker believing his friend may still be at Tuckers.

"Hello?" Tucker answered in a curious tone. The Goth sighed in relief.

"Hey Tuck, is Danny at your house?" Sam asked sitting in her bed hoping to hear Danny talk over her other friend.

"No, why?" Tucker replied before adding anxiously "Is something wrong?"

"No...I Called him and Jazz and neither of them are answering." Sam said telling Tucker the past events.

"Try again. I'll try call Danny you call Jazz." Tucker said quickly before saying his last goodbye to his friend.

Jazz sat on the sofa as she tried to compose herself. Danny had been token away by the ambulance and her mother and father had gone by car but Jazz wanted to stay home for a few minutes to attempt to overcome the shock. The ginger haired girl breathed heavily trying to get a hold of her emotions. Her mobile began to ring startling her.

"Hello?" Jazz tried to say soberly with no avail.

"Hey Jazz. Are you okay?" Sam said noting the gloomy tone of the other teen. Jazz let silent tears run down her cheeks.

"No, Danny came back injured Sam...Hes At the hospital." Jazz sniffed wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Oh my gosh! Jazz where is he?" Sam shouted losing control of herself and her emotions.

"Sam...I Have to go to the hospital now. I will call you tomorrow after school." Jazz said as an even flow of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Jazz, me and Tucker could come." Sam offered desperately wanting to see the halfa.

"No Sam." Jazz said soberly not wanting her brothers friends to see him in the state he was in. "I will call you after school. Bye."

**D: Omg Danny! lol I knew that would happen. Anyway I would love to chat but I need to sleep and go english homeowork which consists of writing a story. My teacher may notice that the main characters names are Danny and Sam...Oh god. Lol once in media I did an essay on Phantom Planet (DP finale) lol My teacher was like "WTF?" Because it was like: The plot to the show is about a teenage boy who gains ghost powers during an accident. The main love intrest is Sam and Danny but some people believe there is a hint of Danny and Vlad: A fourteen year old boy and like a fourty year old man (Yeah right) Anyway better go. Byee! And if you have the time review ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I have finally got round to writing fanfiction again! I've had a rough 6 months! My first serious boyfriend dumped me for my best friend after a year and a half! So I'm really lonely...I've also had a lot of revision to catch up on! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! And I hope you enjoy the next part of Save Me! :D**

* * *

><p>It was a bitter cold morning, grey clouds stole the light from the sights of the citizens of Amity Park. In the hospital that lay dead in the center of Amity sat a very worried family. The atmosphere was filled with uncertainty and concern. In the room sat Danny's entire family, their patience was wearing thin, they were waiting on news about their son.<p>

"Is this the Fenton family?" A quiet nurse asked as she squeezed her head through the door. The family anxiously stood up. The grave look on her face.

"Is he okay?" Jazz piped up, her eyes glazed with tears.

"Daniel is alive" the nurse said, before being sharply interrupted by the family sighing relief. "But, he has second and third degree burns all over his body, very deep cuts, he had a punctured lung, a broken leg and a few broken ribs. Whatever attacked him was not human, to damage someone that severely is beyond human..."

"You mean it was a ghost?" Maddie asked, her eyes filled with shock, her hands trembled as tears ran down her cheeks. Jazz's eyes widened.

"A powerful ghost, there was ectoplasm in the wounds. I've seen a few injuries caused by ghosts but never as severe as this, whatever ghost did this really hated your son, he was seconds from death, whoever did this didn't want him to survive." The nurse said, her face as pale as the family.

"Can we see him?" Jazz asked, her face looked troubled. The family nodded.

"Yes." The nurse said as she led the family members to the room. "Our policy in this hospital allows family members and 2 non-family members. Here's the room" The nurse said, opening the door, allowing the family to enter to find one of the most heartbreaking sights of their life.

Their son lay on the hospital bed, tubes were attached to his wrists and arms. His skin was a sickly white colour; burn marks decorated his arms and even parts of his face; his hair was gone, not a strand remained; there was stitches on his scalp and burns and the rest of his body was covered by a blanket. The worst was out of sight.

Maddie ran towards her son, tears streamed down her face as she examined him, her heart ached, how could someone do this to her son? Was it her fault? Was her business the reason some ghost wanted to waste her son?

"I'll contact Sam and Tucker, okay?" Jazz said, tears glazed, both parents nodded. The girl took out her phone and quickly called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam answered sharply, her anxious tone broke Jazz's heart.

"Hi Sam, is Tucker with you?" Jazz asked, she tried to keep her breathing stable.

"Yes, what's the news Jazz? Is Danny okay?" Sam asked, her voice strained, she was desperate for an answer.

"Sam, Danny's seriously injured but there's no long term damage. A ghost...A ghost attacked him. They said they'd never seen anything as bad as Danny's wounds." Jazz said, a pang of guilt hit her, Jazz immediately added, "Sam, do you and Tucker want to see him? Your his best friends...I think one of the first things he'd like to see are you two." Jazz said.

"Of course, when?" Sam asked, the pain in her voice still noticeable.

"When you feel you two are ready, he doesn't look the same...I don't think he ever will, he has so many scars." Jazz said as she burst into tears.

"Sam, he'll be fine, the doctors know what they're doing." Sam said, her tone soft. "He will be fine, we'll be over at 6pm" Sam added, she was anxious to see her best friend again.

"Danny's waking up!" Maddie shouted, interrupting Jazz's discussion.

"I've got to go, I'll see you soon!" Jazz said, quickly rushing her goodbye Jazz ran into the room. As she entered Danny sat stirring. A doctor swiftly rushed in to evaluate the halfa. Half dazed he looked up and let out a soft groan.

"Don't move Mr Fenton, it will do you more pain than good." The doctor said as he touched Danny's shoulder in reassurance. The halfa groaned in response to the doctors touch.

"Danny! How do you feel?" Maddie asked holding her sons hand, her anxious eyes looked into his dark blue eyes. The halfa groaned.

"He will be very spaced out for a while, now that he is awake we will start tests to check everything is recovering. Go home and freshen up, come back at 5pm, he will be fully aware then." The doctor said, the family nodded and gave Danny a brief but sweet goodbye.

"click" the door snapped. The doctor stood alone with Danny.

"Where am I?" Danny said his eyes concentrated on the doctor. The doctor had lied to the Fenton family...

"Oh Danny...You don't understand...when I leave you to die...you die?" The doctor said as his voice began to deepen and alter, the doctors once blue eyes turned to red.

"No...You!" Danny yelled his eyes full of fear, the teen trembled, he was a cornered mouse and his attacker was ready for the kill...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! D: I will be writing more ASAP! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello** **readers, I'd just like to inform you I that this story may be delayed in the next few months due to my exams which determine if I go to university so yeah, the good news is that writing like this is good revision for english so I won't be offline 24/7.**

**I'd also like to mention the reason I have not been writing is due to the fact my life was at its high point, until the 21st of December I was in my first relationship, sadly I was dumped for my best friend and I went and I'm still currently going through depression and it sucks, writing helps but of course I spent a month lying around crying, I'm getting better and tonight I'm facing my ex, his response will probably determine how long I will be feeling crap. (sorry for the language) Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! **

**I hope you enjoy the next part of Save Me!**

* * *

><p>The ghost left the doctors body he had overshadowed before swiftly knocking the doctor unconscious.<p>

"Help gho-!" screamed Danny before being roughly grabbed by his throat. His red eyes looked straight into Danny's innocent blue ones, as it's grip tightened it was also allowing ecto-energy to burn Dannys neck.

"I can see the fear in your eyes." The ghost hissed as he bared his fangs, the halfa shook giving the ghost a great deal of satisfaction, seeing his enemy like this really amused him. The ghost threw Danny from the bed, ripping out the IV's and needles supplying him with life.

Danny crumpled to the floor, he let out a silent scream as he heard and felt his head crack on impact, his arms were bleeding violently, his throat was damaged. The hybrid pushed to turn into Phantom with no avail. His opponent laughed sadistically.

"Finally...I can finish you" The ghost said a dark grin on his face. He threw Danny onto his back, he charged a strong blast and aimed it directly at Danny's legs causing them to break. The teens eye's filled with pain as he bit his lip until he tasted his blood.

"How does it feel? To be so alone...so defenceless?" The ghost purred with satisfaction, watching his victim; he lay in a pool of blood, cuts and bruises freshly marked his body. The halfa did not cry, the halfa stayed strong.

"Goodbye Daniel." The ghost said charging a deadly ball of ecto-energy at his head. A tear rolled down Danny's cheek before the ball struck his head.

"Finally."

The senses returned to the evil ghost and the sounds of sirens could be heard, the nurses were aware of the disturbance, without a second thought he fled. The nurses bombarded the room to see the sight that could have made them vomit. There Danny lay, crimson red blood ran down his pale skin, staining his clothes and the floor. A large gash on his head was bleeding violently, the worst thing the nurses quickly realised was that the boy was still conscious, whimpers escaping his mouth as he looked at the nurses with his pained blue eyes.

"What are you waiting for?! We need to save him!" A nurse screamed pushing the nurses and doctors to tend for the halfa.

Danny watched as a blur of people ran towards him, he would yelp but his throat was unable to form a noise instead he panted and allowed the tears to escape his eyes. Agony paralysed the boy, the touch of the doctors made his nerves scream. He remembered last time he attacked him...he remembered being unnaturally conscious for a short time when he should have been unconscious, he assumed his ghost side gave him that little unnatural boost, he cursed his ghost powers, the only thing it did was add additional pain.

His vision became darkened, Danny became light headed, he weakly smiled as he felt a new darkness face him, offering him a painless world. He didn't know what was happening around him now.

"We're losing him!" The nurse screamed, the boys eyes became heavy and began to close.

The halfa heard the voices but they were numb, as if he was underwater, the pain had gone and darkness consumed him, he stopped breathing, you couldn't breath underwater. A strange sensation filled the boy, his ghost energy was fading...the boy finally succumbed to the darkness.

Danny's heart stop beating.

"We're not losing him!" A doctor said beginning resuscitation, he watched the lifeless boy fading. The doctor still didn't give up, he was going to fight to save this boy...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! I have done half of the next chapter already and it should be up in the next upcoming week depending if my ex is merciful tonight! Wish me luck guys<strong>


End file.
